


Кошки-мышки

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что наша жизнь? – Игра.<br/>_<br/>Время действия: март, 1891 год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошки-мышки

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: В тексте рассказа упомянуто о двух событиях, являющихся AU относительно общепринятой исторической хронологии. Первое теоретически могло произойти в данное время, но, скорее всего, не происходило, второе произошло восемью годами позже описываемых событий.
> 
> Написано в подарок для Tairni на "Secret Santa Challenge-2005"
> 
>  
> 
> Автор: Sherlock Sebastian  
> Бета: Resurrection

***

Я просыпаюсь мгновенно — отдохнувший, готовый к новому дню. Сколько бы времени ни было потрачено на сон, его достаточно для восстановления сил. Я могу выспаться даже за час. В этом нет сложности: чтобы достичь необходимого результата, нужно всего лишь правильно настроить свой мозг, но большинство людей расходуют этот великий аппарат без толку. Впрочем, следует рассматривать подобное явление как положительный момент, иначе управлять этим стадом было бы намного сложнее. 

Шесть часов пятнадцать минут утра. Нет ни малейшей необходимости смотреть на часы, чтобы подтвердить это — точное чувство времени присуще мне с детских лет — но все равно по привычке отрываю голову от подушки, чтобы взглянуть на циферблат. «Почти прямой угол, по-другому и быть не могло», — удовлетворенно отмечаю я. 

Воздух в спальне по-зимнему ледяной, только пар не идет изо рта. Если забыть о том, что сегодня 21 марта, по температуре в комнате можно предположить: на календаре самый разгар зимы. Уже третью неделю шкала градусника поднимается над нулевой отметкой Цельсия не более чем на пять-шесть делений, на улице промозглый ветер и изморось. Впрочем, когда это климат родины преподносил нам приятные сюрпризы? Плохая погода — отличительная особенность Британии от континентальной Европы. Скорее даже главное национальное достояние.

Очень холодно! Право, насколько все же это глупая традиция — не отапливать спальни! Почему мы боимся привнести на остров извне хоть что-то рациональное? Родная страна полна причуд, торжественно именуемых не иначе как «вековыми британскими традициями», и из века в век с подобной чепухой приходится мириться любому из ее граждан: соблюдать и относиться с должным уважением. 

По мне, так это пережиток прошлого, который уже давно следует искоренить. И если бы не лежащий рядом человек, согревающий меня своим теплом почти каждую ночь, я, наверное, так бы и поступил. У меня достаточно и средств, и связей для принятия парламентом подобного законопроекта. Притом, для единогласного принятия.

Шесть часов шестнадцать минут. Меня ждут дела. 

Я осторожно расцепляю наши переплетенные руки, отодвигаюсь от него и сразу же чувствую, как ледяная струя проскальзывает между нами под одеяло, заставляя мое тело под рубашкой покрыться мурашками. Я вздрагиваю, уж не знаю то ли от холода, то ли от того, что внезапное пробуждение любовника может нарушить мои планы. Мне не нужно, чтобы он просыпался. Я задерживаю дыхание, пытаясь уловить возможные изменения сна. Нет, он по-прежнему спит. Или искусно делает вид, что спит. Когда видны только непослушные черные вихры на его затылке, невозможно узнать, притворяется он или нет. Как и я, он просыпается легко и совершенно незаметно. Впрочем, даже если б я сейчас видел его лицо, то вряд ли смог что-то определить более точно. 

Мне интересно наблюдать за ним в такие моменты. Когда спустя полтора-два часа я возвращаюсь в спальню, то еще какое-то время внимательно всматриваюсь в его лицо. Пытаюсь услышать малейшие изменения дыхания или еле уловимое непроизвольное вздрагивание век, чтобы определить скрытую точку перехода от сна к бодрствованию. За все время, что он ночует в моем доме, поймать этот момент мне ни разу не удалось. 

Впрочем, подобная игра меня забавляет.

Как и остальные мои с ним игры.

Я встаю, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Он должен проспать еще два-три часа, до моего прихода обратно. «Моя предрассветная жизнь его не касается», — привычно говорю я себе, но незамедлительно приходит понимание абсурдности этой мысли, и я невесело усмехаюсь. Увы, подобные фантазии не имеют ни малейшего отношения к действительности. Он — главный элемент конструкции, элемент, который ни в коем случае нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Любой проект просчитывается с поправкой на те действия, которые он может предпринять, чтобы свести на нет мои усилия. Он не догадывается о том, сколь значительная роль отведена его скромной персоне, и в этом мое преимущество. Конечно, его существование создает некоторое неудобство, и целесообразней было бы это неудобство нейтрализовать. 

Но мне доставляет колоссальное удовольствие водить его за нос.

Особенно потому, что сам он даже не подозревает, что является всего лишь марионеткой в моих руках. Непослушной, строптивой, но марионеткой. Пусть и самой любимой.

Я одеваю халат. «Пора начинать мой обычный рабочий день», — напоминаю я себе.

Именно по утрам я год за годом создаю мое Королевство, мою un Grand Empire (1), кирпичик за кирпичиком выстраиваю неприступные крепостные стены, проверяю замки на внешних воротах, распределяю задания своему войску. Утром я произвожу маневры и строю планы. Я примеряю на себя одеяния Господа Бога и не буду лгать, платье сидит на мне как влитое. Впрочем, в отличие от Создателя, мне все же потребовалось многим более семи дней даже для фундамента моей великой постройки. Мне потребовались десятилетия. Но теперь я могу гордиться своим детищем. Оно едва ли не совершенней Его творения. Поэтому все атаки de mon cher Détective (2) выглядят лишь жалкими потугами муравья, пытающегося свалить Колосса. Мальчишеская бравада, ничего более.  
Рыцарю-одиночке не взять замок, какие бы усилия он для этого ни прикладывал. У него просто нет шансов. 

Но я позволяю ему мечтать. 

Он очень меня забавляет — мой дорогой Детектив. У него есть и ум, и везение, и изрядное обаяние, а также недюжинное упорство раз за разом пытаться уничтожить все мои труды, несмотря на то, что результаты его усилий воистину ничтожны. Иногда он действует импульсивно и необдуманно, иногда же с мудростью старого лиса просчитывает сложнейшие комбинации, заставляя меня срочно мобилизовать свои резервы, чтобы устранить возможный ущерб. 

Он одержим поимкой неуловимого, необычайно находчивого, никем неразгаданного и никому неизвестного мистера N. Мне льстит, что эту литеру он расшифровывает для себя именем Наполеона. «Наполеон преступного мира». Что ж, Наполеон был императором, Наполеон завоевал Европу. 

Но я умнее Наполеона, и я не допущу Ватерлоо. 

Mon cher Grand Détective(3) жаждет узнать, кто же скрывается под литерой N, а я даже близко не подпускаю его к разгадке. Я с ним играю. Приоткрываю двери, но лишь те, заглянув в которые он ни на шаг не приблизится к истине. 

Потому что играть с ним я могу только до тех пор, пока он остается в неведении.

А я не хочу прерывать игру.

Я не питаю иллюзий по поводу нашей с ним «тайной жизни»: она не может продолжаться вечно. Какой бы притягательной ни была подобная фантазия, только как фантазия она и имеет право на существование. Строить рассуждения исходя из столь нелогичной посылки абсурдно — ничто не длится вечно, и наш случай не может служить исключением из правил. 

Как бы ни запутывал я нити, как бы ни подтасовывал факты, какой бы хитроумный код ни изобретал, закрывая опасные двери, как бы ни удерживал его на безопасном расстоянии от истины, которую он жаждет вкусить с такой отчаянной настойчивостью, я знаю, однажды трагический момент настанет. Сегодня, завтра, когда-нибудь все откроется, он, найдя, наконец, недостающее звено, выстроит правильную логическую цепь рассуждений, укрепит нестабильную N необходимой подпоркой, тем самым, превратив ее в другую литеру, следующую в алфавите прямо перед ней. 

Буква более не будет обозначать Невидимку.

Великий и таинственный господин N. обретет черты реального человека. Мои черты.

И вот тогда, как только N превратиться в М, Холмс исчезнет из моей жизни. Он сбежит. Потому что все его моральные принципы, все его существо взбунтуется против того, чтобы остаться.

Он, великий борец с преступностью, не может себе позволить никаких отношений с тем, кто стоит по другую сторону закона. Таковы правила, и он их не нарушит даже ради меня.

Тем более ради меня…

Мой дом будет для него территорией противника. Его квартира на Бейкер-стрит окажется станом врага для меня.

Игра закончится, и начнется война.

У двери я оглядываюсь и с нежностью смотрю на темное пятно его головы, утопленное в белых складках подушек и одеял.

Когда он узнает, что делит ночи с неуловимым N., «Наполеоном преступного мира», тогда наша «la vie secrète»(4) подойдет к своему неизбежному финалу.

Тогда я смогу его убить.

***

Пока Джонс растапливает в кабинете камин, Моран дожидается меня в гостиной. Восседает в кресле, словно он — император: абсолютно прямая спина и надменный жестокий взгляд. Сигара в одной руке, бокал хереса в другой... Выглядит очень эффектно. В его крепкой коренастой фигуре чувствуется первобытная мощь королей-завоевателей времен поздних римлян, а пышные седые усы лишь добавляют облику свирепости. «Аттила, не иначе, — усмехаюсь я, — только пару кос да рогатый шлем для пущей достоверности. И заменить смокинг на что-либо более соответствующее эпохе темных веков. Гонору и силы у него достаточно, чтобы вести за собой орды варваров». Впрочем, подобную возможность я ему предоставляю, если, конечно, лондонский сброд, обитающий к востоку и югу от Вест-Энда, можно назвать варварами.

Заметив мое присутствие, он тут же вскакивает с кресла. Ему не нужно лишний раз напоминать распределение ролей. Император — я, он же всего лишь мой маршал Ней. 

Как всегда приветствует меня легким наклоном головы:

— Доброе утро.

— Если брать во внимание тот факт, что не прошло и часа, как вы покинули клуб, дорогой полковник, мне, видимо, следует желать вам все еще доброй ночи.

— Каждый из нас проводит время в соответствии с присущими ему слабостями, профессор. 

— Вам бы следовало помнить о том, что подобные излишества весьма пагубно сказываются и на здоровье, и на кошельке. В ваши годы уже неосмотрительно ночи напролет предаваться сомнительным развлечениям. 

— Ваши… м-м-м… _развлечения_ я нахожу еще более сомнительными, — с ухмылкой замечает он. 

— Вы забываетесь, мой дорогой, — понизив голос почти до шепота, я говорю со всей возможной холодностью, отчетливо выделяя каждое слово. 

Это действует на него отрезвляюще. 

— Прошу меня простить, профессор, — торопливо добавляет он. 

Оба мы понимаем, что это лишь игра. Он опять и опять будет совершать в мою сторону мелкие выпады, подобные этому: легкие, еле ощутимые уколы рапиры — не более. Он великолепно знает, где проходит граница, переступать которую нельзя ни в коем случае, и каковы могут быть последствия, если лишний шаг будет сделан. На правах старинного друга он может позволить себе выражать недовольство моим образом жизни, что он и делает. Не всегда деликатно. Впрочем, какой деликатности можно ожидать от солдафона? Он не одобряет моих пристрастий, считая их эксцентричными и аморальными, и в этом он солидарен с большей частью добропорядочных английских обывателей, определяющих как преступление все, что не вписывается в узкие рамки их мещанских представлений о жизни. Меньшая же часть наших дорогих сограждан, старательно скрывая собственные пороки, почти с искренним воодушевлением будет вторить стройному хору большинства. Англия — страна ханжей и лицемеров, и Моран ее типичный представитель. Закрывая глаза на собственные грехи, он уже в течение двух десятилетий не оставляет надежды наставить меня на путь истинный. Право, как смеет он низводить меня до уровня безликой толпы! 

На правах старшего по возрасту, он снова и снова продолжает делать мне замечания и давать советы о том, как должно себя вести добропорядочному английскому джентльмену. Все они сводятся к одной-единственной нехитрой мысли: добропорядочный английский джентльмен не может делить свою постель с другим джентльменом, особенно если этим джентльменом является мистер Шерлок Холмс, знаменитый частный детектив, поставивший целью своего существования уничтожение таких людей как я или Моран. С начала года я слышу от него одно и то же: «отношения с ним вас погубят» или «это приведет к скандалу и тюрьме», но ни то ни другое не может случиться именно потому, что Холмс, а не кто-либо другой, является моим любовником. Холмс — идеальный образец настоящего английского джентльмена: слишком щепетилен в вопросах чести. Что бы ни случилось между нами в будущем, он будет хранить все в тайне и никогда не опустится до того, чтобы улаживать проблемы с помощью подобного скандала. Слишком банально. И ненадежно. К тому же, если вдруг случится, что по его милости наша «тайная жизнь» станет достоянием общественности, уж я-то приложу все силы, чтобы и сам он не смог выплыть, чтобы захлебнулся в этой грязи. Я знаю, он не перенесет тюрьмы. Впрочем, и сам он это тоже знает. А значит, la vie secrète именно секретом навсегда и останется. И Моран напрасно паникует и растрачивает на меня свою энергию. Правда, как мой подчиненный, он понимает: я не обязан прислушиваться к его советам, тем более им следовать. Ему не по силам изменить подобное положение вещей. Единственное, что ему остается — отпускать время от времени беззубые шутки да пошловатые намеки. 

И то только тогда, когда я это ему позволяю. 

Джонс с непроницаемым, как всегда, лицом выходит из кабинета, докладывая, что все готово. Мой дворецкий один из лучших представителей своего сословия. Какими бы экстравагантными не были привычки хозяина, как бы его распорядок дня не отличался от общепринятого течения жизни, Джонс демонстрирует полную невозмутимость в любых обстоятельствах. С бесстрастным лицом он встречает моих предрассветных посетителей, точно так же он относится и к тому, что друг его господина, часто остающийся на ночь, никогда не нуждается в комнате для гостей, а спит в хозяйской постели. Впрочем, учитывая то, сколько я плачу ему за службу, Джонс вообще не имеет права на собственные мысли. 

Я не спеша прохожу в кабинет. Моран кидает в камин недокуренную сигару и следует за мной. 

— Скольких сотен вы лишились сегодня? — походя спрашиваю я, усаживаясь в свое кресло за письменным столом. 

— Одной, двух... какая разница? — беспечно заявляет он, допивая остатки хереса. 

Действительно, абсолютно не имеет значения, какую сумму он оставил сегодня за карточным столом. Моран знает, что может позволить себе подобное расточительство. Я дорого оцениваю его службу. Очень дорого. Он может спустить за ночь тысячу фунтов, и это не нанесет значительный урон его кошельку. 

С притворным сочувствием я сокрушенно качаю головой: 

— Карты вас погубят. 

Я уверен, когда-нибудь так и произойдет. Самый логичный конец для мота и шулера, коим является и всегда являлся полковник Себастьян Моран. 

Он скептически усмехается, мои слова не восприняты им всерьез. А зря. 

— Теперь перейдем к делу, полковник. Насколько я понимаю, на данный момент улажены все формальности и все готово к тому, чтобы «Парижское предприятие» вступило в свою заключительную стадию. Осталось построить наш аукцион таким образом, чтобы исключить малейшую возможность каких-либо случайных контактов между покупателями. За этим вы и должны проследить. 

— Не беспокойтесь, профессор, — он моментально переключается на деловой тон. — Они прибывают в Париж с разницей в неделю, и с разницей в две недели уплывают обратно в Америку. Так что возможность встречи исключена. Эти двое, насколько я слышал, избегают друг друга уже более пятнадцати лет. Какие-то махинации то ли с нефтью, то ли с золотыми приисками, в подробности я не вдавался. Они — два враждующих лагеря. На дух друг друга не переносят. 

— Это играет нам на руку. 

Просто-таки Монтекки и Капулетти Нового Света! 

— А наш итальянский граф? 

— Будет в Париже в середине апреля. 

— Великолепно. К тому времени две картины уже будут проданы. 

— Все же грандиозная получилась афера! — одобрительно кивая головой, замечает он. 

Меня невольно передергивает от его слов. Как легко необдуманными, неправильно выбранными определениями свести великий замысел до уровня банальной уголовщины!  
А мой план ни в коей мере нельзя ставить в ряд обычных преступлений. Все, что я делаю, нельзя назвать обычным, и «Парижское предприятие» уж подавно. Около двух лет ушло только на его подготовку!.. 

Оно воистину уникально — мое «L'entreprise Parisienne»(5). Операция, задуманная с королевским размахом, проведена была просто-таки с настоящей французской элегантностью. Впрочем, как могло быть иначе, если в центре всего этого находится Прекрасная Дама, ma Bella Donna. 

«Кому нужно красть «Джоконду»? Это бессмысленно!» — утверждение в корне ошибочное. Однако, благодаря тому, что французы свято в это верили, «Мона Лиза» с поразительной легкостью покинула пределы Лувра. План был гениален и прост одновременно, да и Федериго Мендоза оказался талантливым вором. Впрочем, кандидатов было много, и Мендозу я выбрал лишь потому, что он сам занимался живописью и водил знакомства с Монмартрской богемой: всеми этими новыми дарованиями — ни гроша в кармане и мазня на холсте, выдаваемая за настоящее искусство! Правда, молодой испанец быстро сообразил, что художественное поприще не принесет ему ни прибыли, ни славы. Действительно, как вор он проявил себя многим более одаренной личностью, нежели как художник. 

Он идеально вошел в разношерстную толпу студентов Академии, приходящих в Лувр по понедельникам, для занятий. Некоторые его ученические копии были даже высоко оценены преподавателями. И никто не обратил внимания, что однажды, покидая музей вместе с остальными студентами, он унес подмышкой завернутый холст «Моны Лизы», а не студенческую копию. 

«Зачем красть «Джоконду»? Ее все равно невозможно продать», — еще одно ошибочное мнение. Как оказалось, покупателей на это великое творение не составило труда отыскать. Я был удивлен, сколько людей заинтересовано, чтобы Bella Donna принадлежала не правительству Франции, а находилась в их частном владении. И они готовы заплатить огромные деньги, лишь бы так и было. Разве я мог их разочаровать? Каждый из них получит по «Джоконде». По прекрасной, божественной Моне Лизе. Почти как настоящей. Впрочем, я изначально не собирался продавать оригинал. Эти американские нувориши все равно никогда не смогут оценить по достоинству величайшую из когда-либо написанных картин. Для них имеет значение ее рыночная стоимость, не более того. Что для них, выбившихся в князьки из грязных необразованных золотоискателей да бандитов с большой дороги, может значить мятежный гений Леонардо! Для них останутся пустой фразой слова Пейтера о том, что «над ее головой находится центр мироздания», никогда не будут они часами смотреть в эти внимательные, жестокие, всегда наблюдающие за тобой глаза — глаза, в которых отражена вся дряхлость и мудрость мира. Для них важен только тот факт, что это самое дорогое произведение искусства из всех, когда-либо созданных за всю историю мировой живописи, и они — его владельцы. Картина нужна им, чтобы тешить свое самолюбие, не более того. А для этого сгодится и гениальная копия, все равно никогда они не смогут ее показать, никогда не смогут обратиться к эксперту. 

Настоящую «Джоконду» я оставлю себе. 

— Что ж, полковник, — продолжаю я, — на данном этапе ваше участие уже не понадобится в таком объеме, как раньше. Я доволен как вашей работой, так и работой ваших людей. 

Он улыбается и кивает в знак признания его заслуг. За все годы нашего знакомства, он ни разу не подводил меня. И я это ценю. 

Сегодня я распределяю гонорары. Моран пересчитывает деньги и записывает имена. Несмотря на то, что он, не задумываясь, тратит бессчетное количество фунтов за карточным столом, я знаю, все, что касается финансов организации, нигде не будет в большей сохранности, чем в его руках. К тому же полковник прекрасно осведомлен о безграничности моей власти: я контролирую все, что происходит в моей империи. И его действия тем более. 

— Не слишком ли много для простого вора? — неодобрительно ворчит он, когда оговоренный гонорар Мендозы вырастает на четверть. 

Я усмехаюсь, Моран вновь демонстрирует свою недальновидность. 

— Полагаю, услугами этого испанца придется воспользоваться снова. Мне понравились и его исполнительность, и его изобретательность. У этого мальчика незаурядный ум и актерские способности, а подобные таланты нуждаются в дополнительном поощрении. К тому же, кинув ему эту подачку, я заручусь его преданностью на будущее. 

— Что ж, ладно, — нехотя соглашается он. — Все равно мы сэкономили на копиисте. 

Я вздыхаю и отвечаю почти искренне: 

— К сожалению, дорогой полковник, к великому моему сожалению. 

Мастерство этого горького пьяницы могло бы соперничать даже с самим Леонардо! И будь он чуть более надежен, не пришлось бы прибегать к крайним мерам, такого гениального художника я бы холил и лелеял, и уж нашел бы должное применение его уникальным способностям…

— Надеюсь, проблем не возникло? 

— Ни малейших. Обычная пьяная драка. Учитывая, как он вел себя в последнее время, никто даже не удивился. Прошла пара дней, а о нем никто и не вспоминает. Да и полиция не будет расследовать это дело. 

— Вы правы, у полиции со вчерашнего дня совершенно другие дела. Когда похищено достояние нации никого волнует обычная поножовщина. Что ж, все улажено, и я этому рад. Через неделю я смогу отправиться в Париж. 

— Вы собираетесь руководить делом лично? 

— Мой дорогой, это слишком серьезное, слишком сложное мероприятие, может потребоваться мое непосредственное вмешательство. Я должен постоянно быть в курсе. Из Лондона наблюдать за его развитием будет более проблематично. 

Брови Морана насуплены, он сидит молча, но всем своим видом выказывает неодобрение моего решения. 

— Что-то еще, полковник? 

— Холмс. 

— Что — Холмс? — холодно переспрашиваю я. 

— Ночью мой человек сообщил, что лягушатники наняли его. Вчера он получил телеграмму. Сегодня он отправится в Париж. 

Ах, это! И такую незначительную подробность сообщать столь трагическим тоном! 

— Это не новость, дорогой мой. Я знал, что правительство Франции обратилось к нему за помощью еще до того, как об этом узнал сам Холмс. Мне сообщили вчера утром. 

— Не следует ли изменить планы в связи с его вмешательством? 

— Ни в коем случае, дорогой полковник, ни в коем случае! Я предполагал, что на определенном этапе Холмс присоединится к нашей игре. Право, кого еще они могли привлечь к поискам величайшей картины, как ни величайшего детектива современности! — заявляю я с легким смешком. — Он — единственный в своем роде, настолько же уникален, насколько уникально полотно… Интересно будет наблюдать за его действиями. 

— Он может найти картину и сорвать все дело. 

Я качаю головой. 

— Этот орешек ему не по зубам, полковник. Не беспокойтесь. 

— Он опасен, и будет лучше избавиться от этой опасности сейчас. 

Полковник вновь пытается давать советы! Его упрямое постоянство в этом вопросе уже начинает приедаться. 

— И мне это говорит охотник на львов? — смеюсь я. — Мой дорогой, жизнь скучна и банальна, и надо хоть как-то разнообразить ее унылое однообразное течение. Холмс оказывает мне в этом неоценимую услугу. Его общество доставляет мне наслаждение…

— Ну еще бы!.. 

— Интеллектуальное наслаждение, друг мой, интеллектуальное. Впрочем, — я улыбаюсь, вспоминая спящего в моей постели человека, — не только интеллектуальное. 

Пошловатая ухмылка все еще не сходит с его губ. Но он знает, комментировать что-либо ему категорически запрещено. 

— Хотите его? — внезапно очень тихо спрашиваю я, стараясь придать голосу полную безучастность. 

Реакция Морана совершенно предсказуема, но все равно я наслаждаюсь произведенным эффектом. Секунду-другую он смотрит непонимающе, потом вдруг в глазах его вспыхивает негодование. Но не только. Есть еще кое-что, то, что я и надеялся увидеть, то, в чем он никогда не признается даже себе. 

— Да как вы смеете!.. — рычит он, но тут же берет себя в руки и спустя мгновение, немного успокоившись, холодно цедит: — Полагаю, это шутка. 

Но на щеках его все еще пылают красные пятна, а в глазах по-прежнему остается тень страха смешанная с желанием. Мой дорогой Себастьян Моран совсем не так прост, как хочет казаться! 

— Даже не будь это шуткой, вы бы его не получили, — смеюсь я. — Холмс — моя игрушка, и я один вправе распоряжаться его жизнью. Вы должны это уяснить, полковник. Я сам приведу в исполнение приговор, когда в этом назреет необходимость. 

Он хмурится опять, а потом наклоняется ко мне и начинает говорить тихо и серьезно. 

— Послушайте меня, Джеймс, — я внутренне содрогаюсь: никогда за все время нашего знакомства он не позволял себе подобной фамильярности. Но в его голосе слышны нотки беспокойства, и это заставляет меня смолчать. — Не мне вам давать подобные советы, но будьте разумны! Во имя Господа, будьте разумны!!! 

— Полковник!.. 

Он резко перебивает меня: 

— Джеймс, я никогда не напоминал вам о прошлом и вряд ли когда еще напомню… — он набирает в грудь воздуха и продолжает очень быстро и взволнованно, на одном дыхании, боясь, что я могу его прервать. — Когда мы с вами впервые встретились, вы были молоденьким преподавателем без места, без денег, без связей и с темной историей за плечами; у вас не было ничего, кроме наполеоновских планов, коими вы со мной и пытались поделиться. У меня же были деньги, были нужные знакомства и положение в обществе. И не было ни малейшей причины выслушивать ваши фантазии. Однако я их выслушал. Более того, я понял, если брошу к вашим ногам все, чем тогда был богат, вы многого добьетесь, и все мне вернется сторицей. Я не ошибся, заметьте. Хотя если придерживаться так любимой вами логики, я не должен был этого делать. Вы производили впечатление безумного мечтателя… А мне было что терять. Но я вам поверил. Можете назвать это интуицией старого охотника, но именно интуиция меня в жизни никогда не подводила и не подводит. Так что прислушайтесь к ней сейчас, Джеймс. 

Он переводит дыхание и продолжает уже спокойнее: 

В созданном вами мире, вы обязаны находиться вне шахматной доски, сэр. Вы — хозяин игры. Вы наблюдаете, просчитываете ходы, отдаете приказы. Ваша обязанность — передвигать фигуры. Вы не можете стать одной из них. Таковы правила. Вы их установили. И вы не можете не понимать, что, став фигурой на шахматной доске, приведете к краху всю выстроенную систему. У вас есть достаточно людей, профессор, у вас достаточно профессионалов, способных без труда устранить эту пешку. Воспользуйтесь их услугами в этом деле, как пользуетесь в остальных, оно от них ничем не отличается, поверьте мне. Сделайте так, Джеймс, и сделайте это как можно скорее! — в сердцах добавляет он. 

Я улыбаюсь. Как хозяин игры, я не обязан прислушиваться к советам моего ферзя, тем более следовать им. 

Я сделаю все так, как сам сочту нужным сделать.

***

На часах без четверти восемь, когда я вновь открываю дверь спальни. Осторожно ступая, я подхожу к кровати, развязываю пояс халата и внимательно наблюдаю за неподвижной фигурой, укутанной в одеяла. Одно из увлекательнейших занятий — наблюдать за ним, спящим. Только вот спящим ли?

Может — да, может — нет. Никогда нельзя сказать точно, в этом и прелесть игры. Он лежит в точно такой же позе, как я оставил его полтора часа назад, ни одна складка на одеяле не изменила своего направления. Возможно, он действительно еще не проснулся. 

— Который час? — произносит он спокойным бесцветным голосом. Ни намека на сон! Но строить какие-либо предположения на таком неверном материале, коим является Холмс, невозможно: он мог проснуться секунду назад, а мог лежать без сна уже несколько часов. 

— Сейчас около восьми. Есть еще час-полтора для сна, если только тебе не нужно бежать по какому-либо срочному делу. 

Ему не нужно, я это знаю. Экспресс до Дувра отходит после полудня. 

— Ничего срочного, Джеймс…

Он переворачивается на спину. Слегка прищурив глаза, внимательно оглядывает меня с головы до ног, ноздри чуть трепещут, а губы плотно сжаты в тонкую линию. Этого внимательного исследующего взгляда можно было бы опасаться, находись мы в другом месте и в другое время. Взгляд охотника, жесткий оценивающий взгляд. Сейчас он чем-то напоминает того Холмса, известного всей Англии по рассказам Джона Уотсона, «грозу преступников», Великого Детектива, заставляющего дрожать от страха мошенников, воров и убийц. Только меня сложно напугать такими дешевыми фокусами. 

Вместе со всей показной опасностью есть в нем и что-то неуловимо беззащитное. С холодным настороженным взглядом и встрепанными после сна волосами он похож на нахохлившегося вороненка: с виду вроде совершенно безобиден, но если не проявлять должной осторожности, может и клюнуть. Очень больно клюнуть. 

Поэтому я всегда осторожен. 

— Может, вернешься обратно? — В глазах его появляется еле уловимый лукавый огонек, хотя в голосе остается прежнее наигранное равнодушие. Он чуть отодвигается ближе к стене, освобождая для меня место. — Здесь, знаешь ли, не тепло. 

Усмехаясь, я с готовностью следую его приказу, скидываю халат и забираюсь под одеяло. Он невольно морщится и вздрагивает от моего прикосновения. 

— С тобой тоже не теплее, — ворчливо замечает он. 

Холмс лежит рядом, подперев рукой голову, и по-прежнему внимательно наблюдает за мной. Я тоже не отвожу от него взгляда. Эта игра происходит часто — мне она нравится не меньше чем ему: подмечать малейшие изменения, еле уловимые тени эмоций… Иногда мне кажется, что таким образом он пытается прочесть мои мысли, иногда я ловлю себя на том, что строю предположения, о чем сейчас может думать он. 

Я осторожно отвожу с его лба волосы, и как ответ на это незамысловатое движение лицо его на секунду озаряется улыбкой. Этот эффект подобен молнии: секунда, преображающая его до неузнаваемости, смягчающая свойственную ему резкость черт, делающая почти красивым. Но потом так же внезапно все исчезает в небытие, будто увиденное было лишь галлюцинацией. Он по-прежнему кажется сосредоточенным и серьезным, только в глазах плескаются яркие веселые огоньки. 

— Итак, Джеймс, — говорит он менторским тоном. Я опять усмехаюсь: мои интонации скопированы идеально. — Итак… — его рука под одеялом не спеша скользит вниз, собирая складками ткань рубашки, пытаясь добраться до подола. — Как ты уже отметил ранее, у нас остался час-полтора утреннего отдыха и, полагаю, грешно расходовать попусту столь драгоценное время. Разумней было бы провести его с наибольшей пользой для нас обоих, — рука его, наконец, проскальзывает под рубашку. По телу пробегает озноб, когда его горячие пальцы касаются моего члена. Я сцепляю зубы, стараясь не застонать от внезапно нахлынувшего возбуждения. Движения его как всегда точны — он слишком хорошо знает, как и что нужно делать, чтобы я забыл все и вся. Кто из нас охотник, кто жертва в этот момент? Все перемешивается. Я перестаю быть собой, перестаю помнить о том, что находится за пределами постели: о своей Империи и о том, что человеку, наделенному почти безграничной властью, коим я являюсь, не пристало, словно безмозглому мальчишке, кидаться с головой в омут любви. Я похож на кролика, завороженного гипнотическим взглядом удава. Сопротивляться я не могу, даже если б захотел. Я таю, словно воск, лишаюсь своего «я», становлюсь глиной, из которой он может лепить все, что угодно. Впрочем, это даже приятно: хоть в чем-то ощущать свою полную беспомощность. 

— Я вижу две возможности провести эти часы плодотворно, — в его голосе слышна легкая хрипотца. Замечаю, что зрачки его чуть расширены и в глазах уже нет прежнего холодноватого отсвета, в них появляется так любимое мной немного отстраненное мечтательное выражение. Игра его тоже заводит. — Мы можем… — на его губах появляется усмешка — провести время, потворствуя нашим плотским желаниям, тем самым, прибавив работы твоим прачкам, — рука его по-прежнему ласкает мой член. Я уже не сдерживаюсь более, закрываю глаза и позволяю волне наслаждения захлестнуть меня с головой. — Однако, — голос его звучит глухо и далеко, словно сквозь толщу воды, — есть и другое предложение. 

Он прерывает контакт настолько неожиданно, что я закусываю губу, чтоб не вскрикнуть от досады. Отдергивает руку и на дюйм отстраняется от меня. Я открываю глаза, стараюсь приложить все силы, чтобы взгляд мой не был жалким просящим взглядом шлюхи, жаждущей соития. Потому что именно безвольной, безмозглой шлюхой я себя сейчас чувствую. Он внимательно следит за моей реакцией, как исследователь, наблюдающий на подопытной крысе результаты каких-либо тестов. Но его спокойствие — напускное: Холмс возбужден не меньше меня. 

— Как я сказал, есть и другое предложение, — продолжает он, — можно закрыть глаза, и погрузиться каждый в свой сон. Это тоже будет… плодотворно. 

— Я более склоняюсь к первому варианту, — говорю я, безуспешно надеясь придать голосу спокойствие и равнодушие. 

— Мудрое решение, — Холмс одаривает меня задорной мальчишеской улыбкой, и через секунду голова его исчезает под одеялом. 

Я опять закрываю глаза. До боли впиваюсь ногтями в ладони, пытаясь контролировать свои чувства, но усилия напрасны, я все равно не могу сдержать стона, настолько сладостно это тягучее и невыносимое блаженство — когда губы его смыкаются на моем члене.

***

В ожидании завтрака мы молча сидим за столом напротив друг друга, каждый погружен в свои мысли. Холмс мрачен и задумчив. Отстраненный холодный взгляд, насупленные сведенные в линию брови, плотно сжатые тонкие губы… Я не люблю его таким: закрытым, отгороженным от всех и вся непреодолимой стеной. Но поводов для беспокойства нет, он нередко по утрам впадает в состояние жесточайшей меланхолии. Как правило, это лечится чашкой чая и парой сигарет.

Однако, я все равно испытываю непонятный иррациональный страх, наблюдая за ним. 

Сейчас он для меня — Сфинкс, и у этой загадки, подозреваю, нет, и не может быть правильного ответа. Я негодую за это и на него, и на себя. На него за то, что смеет вести себя при мне подобным образом, заставляя подозревать, будто у меня все же есть повод его опасаться. На себя за то, что по непонятной причине мне не хватает мудрости разгадать, что на самом деле сейчас происходит в его голове, и нужно ли вообще обращать внимание на подобные причуды. У этой беспросветной хандры может быть вполне невинная, ничего для меня не значащая причина. 

Он лениво перелистывает страницы какой-то небольшой книги взятой из моей библиотеки. Что-то ищет, но видно, что книга его мало занимает. Наконец, с тяжелым вздохом, раздосадованный, он закрывает книгу, отодвигает от себя на край стола и разворачивает свежий «Таймс». Я невольно обращаю внимание на название переплета, и холодок пробегает по коже. Среди вычурного цветочного орнамента значится имя автора: Уолтер Пейтер. Помилуй Боже, зачем ему перечитывать «Очерки о Ренессансе»? Конечно, он читал их во время учебы… Да кто их не читал тогда! Но сейчас? Вдруг... Совершенно не в его характере интересоваться подобной литературой, и то, что минуту назад он пролистывал именно любимого мной Пейтера, выглядит очень уж подозрительно. 

Впрочем, возможно, я преувеличиваю, и мои страхи абсолютно необоснованны. «Ведь наш дорогой Рыцарь в Сверкающих Доспехах едет на поиски Прекрасной Дамы!..» — с издевкой напоминаю я себе. Но все равно странный выбор, чтобы освежить свои знания о «Джоконде». 

Джонс подает завтрак. Как всегда, Холмсу чай, молоко, кусочек сахара, тосты с маслом, мне же черный кофе, четыре кусочка сахара, лимонный кекс, джем. Даже в этом наши вкусы диаметрально противоположны — он придерживается традиционного аскетизма, я же предаюсь излишествам. Правда, сегодня мы вообще составляем разительный контраст друг другу. 

Нас обоих мало волнует соблюдение формальностей… И ему и мне не чужды богемные привычки, поэтому редко кто из нас одевается к завтраку, хватает наброшенного на ночную сорочку халата. Сегодня же Холмс восседает напротив меня в полной боевой готовности: бледное лицо чисто выбрито, а волосы напомажены и уложены в идеальную прическу. Вместо привычного мне халата — сюртук, черная жилетка, белоснежная рубашка… Воротничок тугим обручем обхватывает его шею. Темно-серый атласный галстук в тонкую полоску заколот серебряной булавкой с черным турмалином — единственный из моих подарков, который не был отвергнут. 

Однако, я не удивлен этой внезапной сменой привычек. Мы поздно встали, у него сегодня масса дел перед отъездом, поэтому, скорее всего, после завтрака он сразу от меня сбежит. 

Завтрак проходит в молчании. Он с все так же хмуро жует тост. Я отпиваю мелкими глотками кофе и просматриваю «Таймс», подбирая тему, чтобы вывести его на разговор о Париже. 

— Сегодня в «Лицеуме» «Гамлет». Не хочешь составить мне компанию? Можно провести прекрасный вечер, наслаждаясь игрой великого Ирвинга…

— Принц Датский ему уже давно не по летам, — вяло откликается Холмс. 

— Бог мой, Шерлок! Он все равно великолепен в этой роли. 

— Смотреть на полное отсутствия логики действо — развлечение не для меня, — отрезает он с присущей ему категоричностью. 

Конечно, я знаю, что он не жалует театр, считая любую поставленную пьесу бездарной и неубедительной попыткой отразить действительность, и, следовательно, не представляющей ни малейшего интереса для детектива-исследователя, коим он себя считает, но ради меня он готов проводить вечера в «Лицеуме» и «Сент-Джеймсе». Так же как и я готов ради него посещать «Альберт-холл» или «Ковент-гарден». 

Холмс допивает чай и закуривает сигарету. По-прежнему угрюм, и всем своим видом демонстрирует, что совершенно не намерен общаться. 

Я в растерянности. Я не могу понять, что происходит. Что, черт возьми, происходит?! 

Меня не отпускает внезапно возникшее подозрение: а вдруг каким-то хитрым образом Холмс за сегодняшнее утро смог догадаться, что именно его злой гений сидит сейчас за столом напротив него и с таким безобидным видом просматривает свежий «Таймс». Это было бы логичным объяснением мрачной меланхолии и неразговорчивости. Нельзя делиться планами с врагом, таков закон войны. Войны?.. Нет! Нет, все это не может быть ничем иным, кроме беспочвенных подозрений и страхов. Я не давал ему ни малейшего повода меня подозревать. Тогда почему он скрывается за пустыми ничего не значащими отговорками и не называет настоящую причину, по которой не может провести следующий вечер в моем обществе? 

«Странно, — замечаю я, невольно любуясь, с каким изяществом он подносит к губам сигарету и затягивается, — я точно знаю, что у него нет никаких фактов, но я все же боюсь…»

Я сворачиваю «Таймс» и сокрушенно вздыхаю: 

— Увы, не могу предложить тебе вечер в Альберт-холле, Шерлок. 

— Будь там сегодня даже Сарасате, я бы и на это предложение ответил отказом. 

— Что может быть важнее Сарасате? — с наигранным недоумением смеюсь я. 

Я знаю, какой должен быть ответ. Именно его я и жду. 

— Дела, Джеймс. 

— Дела? 

— Мне нужно будет исчезнуть на некоторое время. Так что сегодня вечером я не смогу составить тебе компанию. 

— Завтра? 

— Завтра тоже. 

Я готов кричать от досады — необходимое мне слово «Париж» так и не было им произнесено. 

— Что ж, видимо, придется коротать вечер и ночь в одиночестве, — не приходится даже притворяться, насколько сильно я расстроен. 

Он долго молчит. Затягивается сигаретой, выпускает колечко дыма… В его взгляде проскальзывает какая-то мечтательная отрешенность, и это меня враз успокаивает. Угрожай мне какая-либо малейшая опасность со стороны Холмса, его взгляд не был бы столь спокойным и безмятежным, как сейчас. Не сидел бы он так расслабленно, витая где-то в облаках. Он был бы собран и сосредоточен. Он был бы холоден и зол…

— Прости, Джеймс, я _действительно_ не могу составить тебе компанию сегодня, — произносит он мягко и с виноватой улыбкой. — К тому же, ну что нового я бы там увидел? В бессчетный раз пожилой Ирвинг с помощью немыслимого слоя грима безуспешно будет пытаться выглядеть моложе своих лет. Это неинтересно и фальшиво. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я сидел рядом и демонстративно зевал? — добродушно посмеивается он. 

— Конечно, невозможно разглядеть в его игре ничего нового, Шерлок, — с наигранным капризным раздражением заявляю я, вторя его полушутливому тону. — Он играет эту роль, как тобой было замечено, не один год, поэтому, скорее всего ты прав, и неразумно ожидать откровений и сюрпризов от его игры. Генри Ирвинг в роли принца Датского, совсем не мадам Бернар в этой же роли! 

— Женщина играет Гамлета? — презрительно фыркает он. 

Я еле сдерживаю ликующую улыбку — он не заподозрил подвоха и с готовностью включился в игру! 

— Говорят, Сара Бернар божественно хороша в этой роли, столько чувств…

— Еще скажи, что на Божественной Саре божественно сидит мужское платье, — ядовито замечает Холмс. — Хотя… — он замолкает, задумавшись о чем-то. Потом на губах его появляется ехидная усмешка: — думаю, у меня будет возможность судить об этом самому. 

Я стараюсь сохранить полное спокойствие, но мне все же с трудом удается сдержать вздох облегчения, потому что знаю — следующей фразой будет так мной ожидаемая…

— Я уезжаю сегодня в Париж. 

Наконец-то! Милый мой Шерлок, как же трудно порой тебя разговорить! 

— В Париж? — переспрашиваю я, надеясь, что в моем голосе достаточно удивления. 

— Да. 

— Значит дела в Париже… — задумчиво добавляю я. — И какие, если не секрет? 

Конечно, это секрет, и он ничего мне не скажет сейчас, как, впрочем, не говорит никогда. Своими делами он не делится ни с кем. Я прекрасно об этом осведомлен, но должен произнести эту реплику — такова часть моей роли. 

Холмс как всегда загадочно улыбается и качает головой. Что ж, ничего иного я и не ожидал. 

— И долго тебя не будет? — а вот ответ на этот вопрос меня крайне интересует. Любопытно услышать, насколько сложным он находит приготовленный ему орешек. 

— Пока не могу сказать точно, Джеймс. Пару недель… а скорее всего, и меньше. 

Самоуверенный мальчишка! Надеется, что загадка будет так проста? По приезде в Париж его ждет большое разочарование, возможно, придется пробыть во Франции не один месяц, прежде чем, побежденный, он вернется домой. 

Теперь оставалось уже немного — нужно подвести его к тому, чтобы собственный мой визит в Париж не стал для него неожиданностью. Было бы преступной беспечностью надеяться, будто я смогу удержать от него в тайне подобную поездку, а если он потом узнает о ней случайно, возникнут ненужные подозрения. 

У меня есть более чем правдоподобная причина для оправдания моего пребывания во Франции. Я специально подгадывал и подстраивал все свои действия под эту причину. Имя этой причины — Георг Кантор. Для меня явилось великой удачей, что именно в конце марта он должен был читать доклад во Французской Академии. Его новые изыскания гениальны, хотя эти твердолобые французские снобы воспринимают скептически все его теории. Но я — не они. 

Мы в переписке уже почти четыре года, с тех самых пор, как он очень высоко оценил мою «Динамику». Оба мы проводим исследования в сходных направлениях. Немудрено, что он хотел встретиться, и его визит во Францию оказался очень кстати…

Он написал мне и о докладе, и о том, что надеется на мое присутствие, и желает знать мое мнение. А так же хочет обсудить возможное сотрудничество. Слишком лестное предложение, чтоб отвечать на него отказом. Разве я мог отказать гениальному математику? 

— А почему бы тебе тоже не поехать в Париж, Джеймс? — неожиданно спрашивает Холмс, закуривая новую сигарету. 

Слишком неожиданно. И слишком подозрительно. Простота, с которой осуществляется мой план, заставляет меня занервничать. Так быть не должно, Холмс вовсе не так прост… Но он с прежним спокойствием сидит напротив меня, только в голосе его слышны еле уловимые смешливые нотки. 

— Действительно, Джеймс, почему нет? — продолжает он. — У тебя нет необходимости ходить на службу, и значит, ты волен распоряжаться своим временем, как заблагорассудится. Почему бы лично не увидеть игру мадам Бернар? — он выпускает колечко дыма. — А после спектакля можно будет провести замечательный вечер в каком-нибудь ресторане за устрицами и белым вином, горячо дискутируя об увиденном действе. Все так, как ты любишь, Джеймс, — мечтательная улыбка блуждает на его губах. — Ты будешь превозносить до небес ее великолепие и несравненные актерские способности, а я вновь, как всегда, буду тебе противоречить, доказывая, что свойственная ей экспрессивная манера смотрится в этой роли так же вычурно и неестественно, как и в остальных. Ты будешь со мной не соглашаться, я же буду продолжать настаивать на своем. Ну а потом… потом, добравшись до гостиницы, мы заключим перемирие любимым нами способом. На мой взгляд, заманчивое предложение, не находишь? 

Более чем заманчивое. Более чем, Шерлок…

Какой-то неопределенный страх все равно не дает мне покоя. «Слишком просто, слишком просто…» — назойливо вертится в голове. Не должно быть так просто. 

Но Холмс продолжает все в той же полушутливой манере: 

— К тому же, насколько я помню, ты все равно подумывал о Париже, не так ли?.. Говорил, что Георг Кантор изъявил желание побеседовать с тобой. В его письме сплошь превосходные степени оценки твоих способностей… Я помню, ты хвастался его посланием. Так что ты решил? Поедешь? 

Вопрос задан чересчур впрямую, чересчур откровенно, чтобы не насторожиться, но в его глазах все то же отстраненно-мечтательное выражение, и улыбка кажется совершенно невинной. Ничего в его облике не говорит о якобы угрожающей мне опасности. Может, я просто слишком мнителен? Может, я напрасно ищу тайный подтекст в произносимых им словах, а подтекста-то никакого и нет? В конце концов, его желания могут быть вполне прозаичны: он увлечен мной и всего лишь хочет, чтобы я был рядом с ним. 

Совместное пребывание в Париже… вполне логичное желание для моего крайне романтичного друга. 

— Я еще не решил, Шерлок. Памятуя о его вспыльчивом характере, я опасаюсь, что наше сотрудничество может иметь совсем не те последствия, которых я бы мог желать. Все это вполне может закончиться крупным скандалом, и я не уверен, готов ли я к такому обороту дел. Не знаю, Шерлок…

— Разумней будет согласиться. 

— Логика мне подсказывает то же самое. Сотрудничество с ним, каким бы психологически тяжелым оно для меня не явилось, может оказаться очень полезным. Так что, — смеюсь я, — твое желание совместного просмотра «Гамлета» может и исполнится. Что ж, я напишу ему, что приеду, — продолжаю я, уже более серьезно. На самом-то деле письмо это не только написано, но и отправлено неделю назад. — Он будет в Париже двадцать восьмого. Так что, возможно через неделю, Шерлок, я к тебе присоединюсь, если ты так этого желаешь. 

— Видишь, как удачно все складывается, — с радостной улыбкой заключает Холмс. — Слишком удачно… — добавляет он еле слышно, словно размышляет вслух, беспечность внезапно исчезает из его голоса, заменяясь мрачной холодностью. 

Но этот перепад длится лишь мгновение, и я не успеваю почувствовать, есть ли в его словах какой-либо подвох. Через секунду он опять спокоен и улыбчив: 

— Видишь, Джеймс, как все удачно складывается, — повторяет он новь. — У меня есть дело в Париже, у тебя тоже есть дело в Париже…— он замолкает, затягивается сигаретой, — У нас с тобой, Джеймс, есть дело в Париже, — ледяным тоном очень тихо произносит он. 

Проходит пара секунд, прежде чем я понимаю, о чем именно он говорит. А когда понимаю, меня охватывает злость на себя за то, что я так глупо обманывался все утро. Я-то думал, что именно я веду его, заставляю играть по моим правилами, в то время как в действительности, сам оказался ведомым в этой игре. 

Холмс, чуть сощурив глаза, неотрывно следит за моей реакцией на только что произнесенные слова, не замечая, как пепел от его сигареты падает на скатерть. 

Он меня удивил... Мне-то казалось, что за последние три месяца я неплохо изучил моего дорогого Детектива. Но нет, он преподнес мне сюрприз. 

Я всегда ожидал иного антуража для столь драматичного представления, коим будет являться мое разоблачение. Зная его романтическую натуру, я предполагал, что сцена будет обставлена с большей пышностью. Что-нибудь в стиле любимого им Вагнера: особая обстановка, эффектные слова, какой-нибудь романтическо-мистический фон. В соответствии с торжественностью и значимостью момента. Но не так буднично! Не в таких скудных банальных декорациях… за обычным завтраком, с обычными тостами! Впрочем, надо отдать должное его уму, эффект был достигнут — он застал меня врасплох именно потому, что я сейчас не был готов к подобному повороту событий. Разоблачение стало неожиданностью. 

Мы оба сидим молча и неподвижно, и не отрываясь смотрим друг на друга. Его серые глаза подобны обоюдоострым лезвиям, их блеск доставляет мне почти физическую боль, но я не отвожу взгляда, стараюсь смотреть на него со спокойным безразличием. 

Что ж, я ведь всегда знал, когда-нибудь этот момент непременно настанет. Шах и мат… И мой противник достоин уважения за столь неожиданный и изысканный последний ход. 

Улыбнувшись, я наклоняю голову в знак признания его победы. Холмс отвечает мне точно таким же легким наклоном головы. 

Но все же, для меня остается загадкой, где именно я мог допустить промах. 

Холмс небрежным жестом пытается смести со стола пепел. На скатерти остается серая неровная полоса…

И что дальше, мой милый? Что теперь?.. 

Докуришь сигарету и уйдешь, холодно бросив на прощание: «До встречи, дорогой профессор»? Уж она-то не заставит себя ждать, поверь мне. И это будет последнее наше свидание, мой мальчик… Последнее для тебя. 

А возможно, если еще какие-то теплые чувства остались, если раскрытие тайн не погубило их на корню, превратив любовь в ненависть, ты, в чем-то уподобившись Морану, будешь пытаться наставлять меня на путь истинный, как несмышленого блудного сына. Будешь проповедовать о том, что никогда не поздно все прекратить и вернуться к полной беспросветной обыденности жизни. Прости, дорогой, я не люблю проповеди. Бесполезная трата и сил, и времени. Я слишком далеко зашел, Шерлок, я не остановлюсь. Впрочем, как не остановишься и ты. Только силы у нас с тобой не равны, пусть ты и не желаешь это признавать. 

Глупо надеяться, что человек способен остановить несущуюся со скалы снежную лавину. Разумней отойти… 

Но я знаю, он не отойдет. 

«Это непременно должно было случиться, и это случилось», — напоминаю я себе.  
Жаль только, что так скоро. 

— В свете некоторых новых фактов, я вынужден вновь задать тебе вопрос о совместной поездке во Францию. Надеюсь, ты не передумал? — холодно спрашивает он. 

— Le voyage d'adieu à la Ville des Rêves…(6) — говорю я с легким смешком, пытаясь за этой совершенно неуместной шуткой, скрыть горечь. 

— Полноте, Джеймс, к чему эта сентиментальная чушь! Больше нет нужды скрывать тайну, она мне известна. Также нет никакой необходимости выжидать неделю. Полагаю, ты вполне можешь выехать в Париж сегодня. 

— Зачем мне ехать в Париж сегодня? 

— Составишь мне компанию в дороге. Знаешь же, я не большой любитель путешествий, да и ты, если мне не изменяет память, тоже. Ну а вдвоем мы как-нибудь постараемся развлечь друг друга и скоротаем время с большей пользой. Почему нет, Джеймс? Думаю, в связи с тем, что я включился в игру, ты должен был сегодня утром завершить все свои дела, дать последние указания полковнику Морану и выплатить деньги за его успешно выполненную работу, ведь так? 

— Мне казалось, ты спал, — с раздражением замечаю я. 

— Я спал. 

— Но тогда откуда… — я прерываю готовый уже сорваться вопрос, потому что звучит он крайне глупо. 

— Откуда я знаю, что у тебя утром был Моран? — подхватывает Холмс насмешливо. — Ах, Джеймс!.. 

Он неодобрительно цокает языком и качает головой, только и остается еще добавить что-нибудь: «Ну это же такая простая дедукция!» или «Элементарно, мой дорогой!», чтобы я почувствовал себя в шкуре Джона Уотсона. Мне хочется его ударить, хочется залепить ему пощечину, чтобы стереть высокомерную ухмылку с его лица. Какое он вообще имеет право смотреть на меня с таким высокомерием?! Если его биографу подобный взгляд достается часто, то остается лишь посочувствовать бедняге Уотсону. 

Я удивленно поднимаю бровь, стараясь показать, что и его слова и его тон меня нисколько не задели. Хотя я по-прежнему не понимаю, где был допущен промах. 

Холмс только устало вздыхает: 

— Пепел, Джеймс. Пепел на подлокотнике кресла. Не надо объяснять, что пепел почти так же индивидуален, как отпечатки пальцев. Моя монография о сортах табака есть в твоей библиотеке, и я знаю, что она прочитана тобой не один раз. Там, — он делает небрежный жест рукой в сторону кресла у камина, — пепел гаванской сигары. Моран курит гаванские сигары… Так что, Джеймс, — победно улыбается он, — вывод напрашивается сам собой. 

— Одного пепла недостаточно для таких серьезных выводов, которые ты делаешь. 

— Не буду с тобой спорить. Конечно, есть и другие части логической конструкции, — Холмс складывает вместе ладони, чуть перекрещивая кончики пальцев, как всегда, когда размышляет вслух. — Мне давно известно, кем является полковник Моран, и то, что именно через него N. ведет большую часть своих дел. Но он так же неуловим и изворотлив, как и ты, мой дорогой. Моим агентам, так ни разу и не удалось отследить, куда именно он исчезает по утрам из клуба. Я предполагал, раз он путает следы с такой тщательностью, скорее всего именно утром он встречается со своим хозяином. Далее, следует вспомнить твои утренние исчезновения из нашей постели… Ты можешь, конечно, опять прикрываться внезапно возникшим решением какой-либо математической задачи и тем фактом, что по утрам, на свежую голову, тебе лучше думается… пятна чернил на твоих пальцах, когда ты вернулся ко мне сегодня утром, это могли бы подтвердить. Но еле уловимый табачный запах, исходивший от твоей одежды, это опровергает. Ты не куришь, Джеймс. Значит, у тебя был посетитель. И дальше мы вновь возвращаемся к пеплу на подлокотнике кресла… — с торжественной самодовольной улыбкой заключает он. 

— И еще о математике и математиках… — продолжает Холмс. — Непростительная оплошность, Джеймс, просто-таки преступная оплошность, — сокрушенно качая головой, он вновь открывает Пейтера, вынимает какой-то листок, спрятанный между страниц, и небрежно бросает его в мою сторону. — Телеграмма Кантора, где он выражает благодарность за то, что ты согласился к нему приехать. Весьма глупо, Джеймс, использовать столь компрометирующую вещь в качестве закладки в любимой книге, особенно отмечать подобной закладкой главу о Леонардо. 

Да, преступная неосторожность, как он правильно сейчас выразился. Мне следовало сжечь телеграмму, мне следовало запретить Морану курить в моем доме… Мне следовало быть более осмотрительным еще во многих и многих вещах, чтобы наша с Холмсом la vie secrète могла продолжаться еще какое-то, пусть и не очень долгое, время. Но уже поздно сокрушаться. Поздно предаваться бесплодным фантазиям, что было бы, если бы… Ничего уже не будет! Теперь он знает правду, и соответственно, закончилась la vie secrète, закончилась моя игра. Теперь, с его уходом, мне придется начать военные действия. 

— К тому же, я не всегда спал во время твоих утренних исчезновений, Джеймс, — невесело замечает Холмс. — Да и Моран не единственный, кто навещал тебя по утрам. 

Я смотрю на него с нескрываемым удивлением. 

— Когда ты узнал?  
— Да в общем-то, я знал все с самого начала, — вяло отзывается он, — еще в январе. Ты мог хотя бы ради первой ночи отложить свои дела, — беззлобно ворчит он, — а так, пытаясь тогда исчезнуть как можно тише, только вызвал у меня ненужные подозрения. В то утро к тебе приходил Моран, я видел его…

— И ты не ушел, — задумчиво говорю я. 

— Я не ушел, — эхом отзывается он. 

Еще какое-то время мы сидим молча, прежде чем Холмс, бросив на стол салфетку, резко поднимается со своего места. 

— Мне пора. 

Огибая стол, он подходит ко мне, наклоняется и как всегда целует на прощание. Обычный наш ритуал совершается без каких-либо изменений, словно нынешнее утро ничем не отличалось от остальных, бывших у нас в последние три месяца. А может действительно, ничем особенным для Холмса это утро не явилось, раз уже с самого начала ему была известна вся правда обо мне?.. 

Его прощальный поцелуй как всегда кажется очень будничным — легкое торопливое касание губ к моей щеке. Слишком целомудренный поцелуй, полный нежности, но ни малейшего намека на страсть. Не замечаю я и какого-либо надрыва, нет в нем никаких признаков последнего прощального подарка. Обычная ласка, не более — прикосновение не длится ни секундой дольше, чем всегда. 

— Экспресс до Дувра отходит в 12.20, Джеймс. Я зарезервирую для нас купе первого класса. Надеюсь, ты успеешь собрать необходимые вещи. 

Я откидываюсь на спинку стула, поднимаю голову и внимательно вглядываюсь в его лицо. Рука Холмса все еще покоится на моем плече, и я прикасаюсь к ней, нежно поглаживая его пальцы. На мгновение его лицо озаряется счастливой, преображающей, так любимой мной улыбкой, и я не могу не удержаться, чтоб не подарить ему в ответ точно такую же. 

— Ты не можешь не понимать, чем это закончится, Шерлок. 

— Надеюсь, это закончится полным крахом твоей… м-м-м… L'empire Criminel(7) и скамьей подсудимых лично для тебя, потому что другой исход дела меня бы крайне огорчил. 

Глупый самоуверенный мальчишка! Неужели он полагает, что сможет уцелеть? Неужели он думает, что я его пощажу? 

— Ты не можешь не понимать, — мягко повторяю я, — что это закончится _твоей_ гибелью. 

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Конечно, нельзя исключать и такого поворота событий, — беспечно заявляет он.  
Я сокрушенно качаю головой. 

— Ты играешь с огнем. 

— Мы оба увлечены этой игрой, Джеймс. И оба получаем огромное удовольствие от этой игры. 

Я не могу с ним не согласиться — это так. Все так... И меньше всего оба мы хотим увидеть окончание этой игры. 

— Мне пора, Джеймс. Еще много дел перед отъездом… Надеюсь, ты не опоздаешь к поезду? — этот последний вопрос звучит совсем неуверенно, с какой-то капризной детской надеждой в голосе, обычно совсем ему не свойственной. 

Я молчу. Я не даю ему никакого ответа. 

Он кривит губы в вымученной неестественной улыбке и быстро направляется к выходу. 

— Шерлок, — окликаю я его уже в дверях. Резко повернувшись, Холмс бросает на меня напряженный, полный беспокойства взгляд. Я вижу, насколько он взвинчен сейчас, ему не удается скрыть свое волнение, как ни старается он выглядеть невозмутимым. — Я забыл спросить, в каком отеле ты предпочел бы остановиться? 

Напряжение мгновенно спадает. В его глазах вновь появляется характерный озорной мальчишеский блеск. 

— На твое усмотрение, Джеймс, — отвечает он с легкой иронией в голосе, — исключительно на твое усмотрение. 

— Апартаменты в «Империале» не будут слишком роскошны и помпезны на твой вкус? Или все же выбрать что-то попроще? 

Он картинно пожимает плечами. 

— Пусть будет «Империал», Джеймс, меня он вполне устроит. 

 

 

___________  
1\. Великая Империя (фр.)  
2\. …моего дорогого Детектива (фр.)  
3\. мой дорогой Великий Детектив (фр.)  
4\. «тайная жизнь» (фр.)  
5\. «Парижское предприятие» (фр.)  
6\. Прощальный вояж в Город Грез (фр.)  
7\. Преступная Империя (фр.)


End file.
